


In the light of the Sun

by pairatime



Series: Apartment series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver loves the sun after waking up and always has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the light of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For Lj's Smallfandomfest round 13, Arrow (tv); Oliver/Tommy; best memories of youth

Back on the Island he had sworn he wouldn’t come back here. That this would be another part of his old life he’d cut out…that lasted all of two days.

Less then really. The moment he’d seen Tommy he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from coming back here. He had honesty thought someone else would be living here, finding out Tommy had kept it has been, an unexpected surprise. A good one.

Just like the night before had been. It almost felt like that first time back in college, well the first time they were both sober anyways.

_The light didn’t hurt._

_Oliver blinked at the sunlight pouring in his window without the ice-pick to the brain feeling he usual woke up to. Then he felt the warm body beside him. Right he hadn’t been drunk last night he recalled, snuggling up closer to Tommy and shutting his eyes again._

_“Don’t do that. It has to be noon or something. We need to get up.”_

_“I don’t see you getting out of bed either,” Oliver responded, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to snuggle deep into Tommy._

_Try being the key word as Tommy choose that moment to roll toward the edge of the bed and sit up. Leaving a nice warm, but empty, spot behind, “If you stay we could always go for another round?” he offered as he reached out to pull Tommy back toward him._

_“Another round? After four rounds last night?” Tommy asked, surprised. “We should do this sober more often. We both have more stamina.”_

_“We should, let’s start now,” Oliver agreed, giving Tommy a long deep kiss as he pulled his friend to the middle of the bed._

_“I like that plan, I’m sure they can start that whatever meeting without us,” Tommy seconded, pulling Oliver on top of him._

_“Maybe we can even walk together, it can’t be far,” Oliver suggested, the paused as he felt Tommy grow still under him, “What is it?”_

_“Ah….just where are we Oliver?” Tommy asked, looking around and noticing the strange apartment for the first time.  
_

“This is one of those changes I’m not going to like. Used to be if I’m in that bed at five in the morning I’m not alone, I liked that,” Tommy complained, walking out of the bedroom. Heading straight for the coffee maker in the kitchen, “Waking up with it warm but empty, not as much fun.” He added, giving Oliver a disappointed look.

“Couldn’t sleep, to many things on my mind and I didn’t want to wake you. So I thought I’d catch the sunrise,” Oliver answered with a wide grin as he turned from the glass window and toward Tommy.

Tommy froze for a moment before carefully setting his now filled mug down, taking a deep breath, “Don’t do that. Don’t be fake with me, not here. Out there fine, I’ll play ball,” he conceded nodding to the city just visible in the first rays of the sun beneath them, “but not here. If you won’t tell me why you couldn’t sleep, fine. You don’t want to talk about the Island itself, fine. But don’t slap on your cheeses smile and expect me to buy it. I haven’t fallen for that since sixth grade and Barbra Lemay.”

“I haven’t thought about her in years,” Oliver remarked, letting his wide bright smile fade in favor of a more plain almost not there smile. “I couldn’t sleep and…I’ve gotten used to watching the sunrise when I could. It reminded me of home,” he added.

“We did stay up for them a lot back in college, and after, didn’t we?” Tommy recalled, smiling into his mug as he took a drink.

“Some days I think it was the only way we even realized it was time to stop partying and head for bed was seeing the sun cresting the mountains,” Oliver said, glancing off to the distant mountain, well beyond the foothills that held their, and other, family estates.

“I could get used to it again,” Tommy suggested, “well not the staying up all night because we’re getting to old for that. Well according to you your mom and my dad anyway, but the being up for sunrise with you. I could get behind that,” he said, standing beside Oliver at the window.

“Yeah?” Oliver asked, never taking his eyes away from the city as its sky line changed as the mirrors of glass turned golden under the light of the rising sun. Floor by floor, building by building and street by street the city began to glow.

And when it reached their window Oliver reached out his hand and smiles at the growing warmth under his hand.

“Yeah,” Tommy echoed as he reached out his hand, mingling their figures.

_”Wait for me Oli,” Tommy called out as he kept trying to clime over the small fence to reach his best friend._

_“Hurry up or we’ll miss it, it’s already starting,” Oliver shouted from the edge of the cliff, pointing at the light just visible in the dark sky._

_“You could have helped me,” Tommy complained with a pout, crossing his arms and stomping as he marched over to join Oliver._

_“You made it Tommy. And look it’s the sun,” Oliver cried happily. Grabbing Tommy’s shoulder as he jumped for joy._

_“It’s just a sun, it happens everyday,” Tommy said, his pout fading in the face of Oliver’s delight._

_“But I’ve never seen one. We’re never allowed up this early,” Oliver countered, never taking his eyes off the growing light._

_“And we are so going to get spanked for this,” Tommy fretted, “my mom is going to be so mad.”_

_“It’s worth it anyways, yeah?” Oliver said, wrapping his arms around Tommy, enveloping him in his arms._

_Tommy finally gave into the smile he’d been feeling just as the strong solid rays broke free from the mountain and found them. Illuminating the whole hillside with them at its heart. “Yeah.” He echoed, uncrossing his arms and smiling into the sun beside his best friend._

The End


End file.
